


Forrest Queen, Young and Sweet

by Justnobody



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Family, Only kind of sad, Sad, Sometimes happy!, Wither Falls, Wither Falls AU, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justnobody/pseuds/Justnobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunrise. The sunrise meant everything now.</p><p>Based on the Wither Falls AU by misshannahjanelee on tumblr, which is summed up by her with: "Dipper is cursed to sleep inside a Pine Tree, and Mabel becomes his Guardian and self proclaimed Queen of the Forest."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sunrise. The sunrise meant everything now. She used to be scared of the moon, a huge, gaping eye in the sky. An eye. That was the real problem- the huge, gaping eye watching down on Gravity Falls, watching her and her brother. Eyes meant people watching, things watching- it meant no privacy and infinite layers of secrets in the already huge spider web of secrets they would stumble into without a care. Those were the days she would never forget. Being a child- an ACTUAL child, not just the immortal being inside a 12 year old husk she had become because of the eye. Back when she lived for the simple and material, back when she thought in sentences that went on and on due to hyperactivity, not because of a scattered mind taken by the forest. Now, the sunrise meant the safety of the night was taken from her, and people would look for her, and she would be forced to escape from them, to abandon her family in the forest once more.  
The forest.  
The tree.  
Dipper.  
She barely manages to put her thoughts back into place as she sits up, which at this point has become more of a general collapse upwards. Her sweater is a thin blanket of arts and crafts coated by alternating layers of grime and forest arts and crafts (which was really just more grime), her feet cruel callouses and blister-filled mockeries of the word. She lays a single hand on the pine tree’s trunk. “OK Mabel, normal day or crying day” she half-mutters to herself, eyes darting back and forth looking for all the things that were trying to destroy her brother. Sure, she’s never seen one, but they must exist. When you make a deal with a demon, no matter what you give up, you give up your security and safety with it.  
And sometimes, the one person you love most in your life.  
“OK. Crying day. Awesome.”  
Endless years later, the children of Gravity Falls would whisper in hushed tones about the Forest Queen, and how she wandered the forest sobbing to lure children to eat them. That was not true. The Forest Queen would sing to herself, melodies lost to time and the death of boy bands, and she would wander, and dance, and command her loyal subjects, and punish the wicked, and protect not just her brother but every person with love in their hearts in the whole town. But she did not cry.  
Right now, Mabel Pines is not the Forest Queen. She’s slowly losing grip of who Mabel Pines is, but she is not quite the Forest Queen yet. She has no loyal subjects, she has no crown given to her by the gnomes, no love in her heart for anyone besides her family taken away from her. Right now, she is the saddest child, the loneliest twin, in the whole world. 

 

*You are the Forest Queen, young and sweet, never 17  
Forest Queen, forever tied to her tree  
You can wander, you can run, away from the love in your life  
Hear that girl, hear her sing, all respect the Forest Queen*


	2. She Danced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brother killers don’t usually dance

She danced

This wasn’t something impressive or rare a few years ago. She had been a dancing machine. She danced when she was happy, when she was anxious, she danced when she woke and she danced as she prepared for bed. She danced when it was appropriate and twice as much when it wasn’t. She danced with the unmistakable passion of someone who has absolutely zero skill at dancing. She taught the pig how to dance.  
Then she killed her brother.  
In actuality, a demon killed her brother. If you were technical about it, fatigue and various burns caused by the demon killed her brother. If you were even more technical, nothing killed her brother, because he’s currently suspended inside a tree for who knows how long. 

If you were Mabel Pines, you killed your brother. 

And brother killers don’t usually dance. And that may be true, as she danced in the absolute loosest sense of the word. She shimmied and shuffled with lead-heavy feet. Her oversized sweater sleeves flopped aimlessly as she danced with an imaginary family. She zigged when she should have zagged, and zagged when she should of stopped. But she did not stop dancing. She danced, and danced, and she did a million other verbs, but those aren’t important. The only one worth keeping is dance. Mabel Pines, The Forest Queen, danced with something in her hands. As she tried to top her brother for the most embarrassing electric slide in the northwest, she held a small, pinkish brown animal tightly to her chest. She cooed and awed as she looked at her new piglet and involuntary dance partner. He was a runt, but no one from that family has been known for their rugged good looks. 

Mabel Pines danced because her pig was OK, because her pig has the complete family she never will again, because someone’s looking after him even after they stopped looking for her, because the Queen has another new subject, for a million sappy reasons.  
But deep within her heart, she danced because she missed it with all her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess i'm gonna keep my wither falls drabbles here  
> Yayyyyy series


End file.
